Henry Hall (1830-1852)
}} Vital Stats * Father: William Hall (1790-1841) - * Mother: Francis Wood (1795-1862) - * 1830-Apr : Birth in Much Cowarne, Herefordshire, England * 1850 (Est) : Married to Eliza Rowberry * 1852 (Est) : Died Biography An older brother Henry, born about 1827 at Hopes Rough, died 28 Sep 1857 at West Bromwich, Staffordshire A younger brother, James, born about 1834 at Hopes Rough, and died 18 Mar 1909 at Wednesbury Staffordshire. A younger sister Hannah, born at Hopes Rough 25 Feb 1837. She married John BREEZE and died 10 Apr 1915 also at West Bromwich. James was in the military and stated that he was 'in the Queen's Guard' - whatever that means. He was pensioned some time before 1876 when he married Sarah SAUNDERS. References * Henry Hall * Hall in Herefordshire * Much Cowarne Parish Record -a partial abstract by Steve Karner (see both chronological / surname alphabetical) Vital Records * 1841 UK Census - Henry Hall at Bishops Frome, Herefordshire, England 1840 Journal Entry of Wilford Woodruff Wilford Woodruff's Journal - Wilford Woodruff was an early mormon missionary and apostle who recorded his activities during his famous missionary tour of the Herefordshire Old Potteries area in the spring of 1840. Wilford Woodruff preached here baptizing approximately 600 converts from a group called the United Brethren. Thomas Wood (William's Brother in law) appears to be one of these non-conformists running a small Methodist chapel at Hopes Rough Cottage in the early 1800's. He notates visits with several members of the Hall, Wood, Bishop, Rowberry and Badham families plus others, who were all neighbors, friends and/or family relations living in this immediate area and time. His companion was another famous Missionary and Apostle, Elder Willard Richards. May 28, 1840 - I Baptized 4 at Cricks Green who were confirmed by Elder Richards we then walked to Hope Rough & preached at William Hall I baptized 5 after meeting & Elder Richards Confirmed them making 9 Baptized & 10 Confirmed we spent the night at Hope Rough we visited the greatest curiousity of evergreen that has yet been discovered in Europe or America or any part of the world that has ever come to our knowledge it is upon the farm called (Hopton in the Hole) in the parish of Much Cowen (Cowarne) Herefordshire England, owned by Richard Gardner this evergreen was in a circular form inclosing about one acre composed of the Yew tree growing over or standing in the midst of a hedge or border of Boxbush the Yew Trees were about in the form & highth of a high & well built hay or wheat stack. the trees were considered to be several hundred years of age this evergreen was surrounded by a canal of water. Baptized, May 28, at Creeks Green: Eliza Gurney, Elizabeth Davis, Hannah Even, Ann Sanders Baptized, May 28, at Hope Rough: Jane George, Elizabeth Hall, Mary Robery, Elizabeth Robery, William Hall. Journal Entry of Almira Jane Reid Almira Jane Reid - daughter-in-law to William Hall by marriage to his son that traveled to America. In 1859 she recorded a visit with Samuel Badham, living in the Iowa countryside, and son of Francis Wood from her first marriage. (1859 - Iowa) ...We stated at Fathers house about six or seven weeks, then we went to where William's half brother lived down on the Nishnabotany river on what was known as Farm Creek. Father went along with us for to drive the 2 cows and 2 calves for us. This was on the 18th of November. We got to Williams brother house (his brother's name was Samuel Badham, he was William's Mother's first son by her first husband, John Badham and William was the second son by her second husband, William Hall) William's Mother's first husband died and left her with 3 children: Samuel, Ann and Mary. Thomas died when his Father died. He was the youngest of the four children then. 3 years after John Badham died, whe became acquainted with William Hall and married him. She then had Henry Hall and William W. Hall and James Hall and Hannah Hall. When Hannah was a baby, her second husband died. He caught cold from washing sheep in May. He was sick about 3 weeks (so Samuel Badham told me). He died in June, 1838 when William W. was six years old. She never married again. I have give an explanation how my husband was related to his half brother, as I said, we came to his brothers house. We was kindly received. We had supper and our stock was cared for. Then the subject of religion was brought up. Samuel Badham and his family was all joined to a branch of the Mormons called the Cutlerites. They held old Alphus Cutler as the leader... Parish Records of Much Cowarne Parish Records - It appears that William and his family had some affiliate with the United Brethren who had left the Church of England. Their beliefs led them to shun the church and participating in the ritual ceremonies therein. However, the church parish records still have some entries for William's marriage and the birth of his children and their marriages and children. * Parish Abstract - Hall Surname